luffys anger and love
by Jaydoyle0900
Summary: When the Straw-hat pirates come across the man responsible for the loss of Ace's crew so many years ago, Luffy can't help but step it up to keep Nami and his nakama safe.
1. The story

It was a normal day on the thousand sunny. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper where playing tag Nami and Robin where laying on their sun loungers Zoro was sleeping Franky and Brook where singing and sanji was in the kitchen cooking

"luffy get back here!" shouted ussop as he dove at him

"why? That would be pointless" replied luffy as he sped away

"wait has luffy just said something smart?" asked nami and robin just smirked in acknowledgment

"DINNER!" shouted sanji as he walked out the kitchen

"dinner dinner dinner dinner dinner dinner" shouted luffy as he ran into the kitchen soon followed by everyone else except zoro who was still asleep

"Hey moss-head get up" sanji shouted as he kicked zoro only to be blocked by one of zoro's swords

"what are you trying to do you curly browed cook" asked zoro as he opened his UN-scarred eye

"dinners ready moss ball" said sanji as he lowered his foot and walked into the kitchen

"humph he doesn't normally care" said zoro as he stood up and walked to the kitchen

_**inside the kitchen :**_

as usual sanji was sitting at the head of the table with nami and robin on either side. Sitting next to nami was luffy and next to him was franky. Next to robin was chopper and next to him was brook who was happily singing and at the opposite end was zoro. Luffy was his happy self stealing everyone's dinners well everyone's except a certain red haired girl

_huh whys he stealing everyone elses but not mine?_ thought nami

suddenly a rubber arm stretched around nami and was aiming for her plate _oh well it was nice while it last...huh _thought nami as it stopped for a second millimeters away from her plate then shot at sanji's stealing the leg of lamb

"hey you rubber bastard" shouted sanji

_OK now I know somethings going on but what _thought nami

_phew that was close _luffy thought as his arm retracted into his mouth

_ill ask him about it after dinner _nami thought for now shes just going to enjoy her dinner

after dinner luffy shot out of the kitchen and disappeared

"hmm where are you running to" said nami as she walked out of the the kitchen and turned the corner towards her mikan trees

she got to the top of the stairs just to see luffy disappear again _hmm whats with you? _She thought just as she walked to check the trees she noticed that none where gone _Huh whats going on! _She thought starting to get frustrated _right where is he im going to find out right now _she thought as she turned around began to walk as she got by the door to the kitchen he dropped down infront of her hanging from the door frame

"eep!"she squeaked in shock

"nami why are you following me?"he asked with a confused expression on his face

"erm well I was wandering why you was acting strange towards me today? And why you keep disappearing I mean you didn't even sit on your favorite seat" she said which made him make a even more confused face

"ENEMY SHIP SITED" screamed ussop

_thank you gold Rodger _thought luffy as he sped away to fight

_why now of all times I was just about to find out his reason _thought nami

_**outside **_

looking at the enemy ship it was ten times larger than the thousand sunny and had at least 5000 men just on the sides an front

"are you the straw hat pirates with a captain who's bounty is 400,000,000 beli" shouted a large man standing on the figure head which was a dragon chewing on a lion

"its ironic that your figure head is a lion" another man standing next to him said

"ussop nami chopper go inside and don't come out til one of us knocks 6 times" luffy said with his serious face the same face he pulled when nami asked for help also the same face that declared war against the world government faced a buster call and survived and even looked at the three admirals without even blinking

_this isn't going to be very pretty I don't want any of them to get hurt _thought luffy _especially nami definitely not her _

_whats going on with luffy he hasn't even met this guy before and he's so serious is this why hes been acting strange around me no that can't be it he would be the same towards chopper and ussop but its just me why _thought nami but as she was about to ask luffy about it ussop and chopper grabbed her and dragged her inside

"luffy why did you tell them to go inside? You don't normally do that" asked franky

"..." luffy stayed silent just staring at the ship of the enemy

"looks like you've heard of me straw hat" the large man said "i'm salamander of the dragon pirates for those of you who don't know"

"whats he talking about luffy" asked zoro placing his sword into his mouth and preparing to fight

"this guy likes to take the weak members of every crew an make them fight against kimono dragons for their amusement and if they win they have to fight each other to the death and the victor out of them has to face their captain this has only happened once but that man won his freedom" said luffy with tears in his eyes "I'M GOING TO DESTROY THIS SHIP THIS CREW AND ALL TRACE THAT THEY EVER EXISTED RIGHT NOW!"

"why are you getting this angry about a man you don't know even know luffy" asked sanji looking at his captains tears

"the man who won his freedom was portagas D ace my brother they made him kill his whole crew"

**Flashback **

"luffy do you know why ace is whitebeard's second commander even though hes only 19" asked jimbee the knight of the sea

"because hes a good pirate?" questioned luffy as he tilted his head

"no its because he had a resolve strong enough to earn him that spot plus hes really strong" replied jimbee as he looked out to the sea

"hmm what was ace's resolve" asked luffy

"its hard to just say but let me tell you this he did it so he could see you again" said jimbee

"tell me what happened" said luffy unconsciously unleashing his haki

as he unleashed his haki jimbee started to struggle for air and a lot of the escaped prisoners fainting some even died on the spot and fell over the side

"calm...down...an …...I'll...tell...you" jimbee relied gasping for air but soon regained his composure when luffy's haki lightened

"OK" said luffy taking a deep breath

"ace and his first crew the spade pirates where captured by a crew called the dragon pirates and their captain salamander they capture smaller crews or weaker crews and force them to fight kimono dragons if they beat them they fight each other but in ace's case they took their own lives so he could live on an come back to you"said jimbee

"WHAT!" shouted his haki thickening again

"luffy calm down your killing people" jimbee said before dropping to his knees

a few seconds later luffy's haki loosened again but this time it was heavier than it was before but light enough to breath

"I'll continue then ….ace then faced their captain but chose to spare his life because it sickened him to look at him and would probably infect him if his insides touched him" said jimbee

**flashback end **

"zoro sanji guard the door to nami" luffy said not even turning his head the slightest bit

"robin franky and brook sail away from this ship don't even look back you wont like what you see" he said still not breaking his sight to the enemy "use a coup de burst to start yourself off"

"luffy if your going to fight them and their running with the ship why do we have to guard the door" asked sanji with a hint of worry in his voice

"your not guarding the door from the enemy"said luffy still looking at the enemy ship "its to keep them from getting out"

"what are you saying luffy …..." he was cut off by zoro sword millimeters from his neck

"captains orders now move to the door" said zoro in a cold tone but a tear threatening to roll down his cheek

"zoro no matter what get them all to safety and tell nami I'm sorry but her question probably wont get answered and its not the type of answer that can be passed on"

"wait luffy bro whats going on?" asked franky crying without any sign on stopping

"luffy you can't possibly be thinking of doing that" stated robin tears rolling down her cheeks

brook just started singing whilst playing a sad song on his violin

"sorry guys but it looks like this is the end" stated luffy as he gripped the other ship "now zoro!"

the thousand sunny shot off faster than a bullet luffy was still on the thousand sunny but only burly

"take good care of them for me sunny"said luffy with a tear in his eye as he kissed the poop deck and jumped off

back at the enemy ship the dragon pirates where laughing "they ran away scared of us" one of them said "with salamander as are captain who wouldn't run" said another

"hmph high quality ship they got there I think ill make it my escape ship" said salamander as he turned his back

"sir whats that noise" one of the crew members asked

"" shouted luffy as he slammed into salamander

**crunch **salamander's spine shattered on impact but that wasn't enough no luffy wanted this man to suffer so he repeatedly punched him until every bone was shattered and all the muscles where torn to pieces but he just wouldn't stop suddenly one of the crew went to punch luffy but was punched and died instantly then luffy stood up and looked at the rest of the crew with hate in his eyes suddenly he whipped his foot killing most of them in one move suddenly all of them jumped on him

back on the thousand sunny

"let us out luffy might be in trouble" screamed nami trying to get out

"i can my beautiful nami it was luffy's order to keep you locked in there till we reach safety" suddenly a huge noise was heard from behind the ship

"keep a eye on the door you shitty cook" said zoro as he ran to the back of the ship only to see salamander's ship with a giant fist repeatedly smashing into it then all of a sudden deflate

"franky turn this ship around now! And head back to the enemy ship and I don't care how but make it fast!" the last part sounded cold all of a sudden a rubber hand stretched and missed the ship

"luffy!" zoro shouted as he swiped at his hand in a attempt to grab it only to fail "ouch" he screamed as a flash of orange sprung over head and threw herself at luffy's hand and held onto it with all her might

"luffy I'm coming" nami screamed as the hand disappeared as fast as it appeared

"damn you woman franky I want this ship back to the enemy in 2 seconds or your gonna need new arms" he said running back to the shipwright "and you shitty cook let her out why. Why did you do it?" he as grabbed the blonde cook by his shirt

"get off me moss head" screamed sanji but shut up when he seen zoro's eyes full of tears

"the captain give us a final wish to protect the rest of them and you disobeyed that now shes going to see what happened to him. He made us leave their because he knew he would die either from them or from exhaustion" said zoro as he let go and stopped crying "where going back and where going to kill every single one of them dragon pirates"

back at the sinking ship luffy caught nami but got ready to send her back as a group of them stood up

"nami please go back its not safe here for you and keep this safe"he said before placing his hat on her head as he was about to throw his arm with her in back to the thousand sunny a sharp pain was felt in his side but it was hot and it made his side feel like it was melting

"" he shouted in pain as he looked down to see a red glowing sword piecing through his side

"luffy" nami screamed as his arm UN-raveled its self from her

all luffy could feel was the burning sensation in his side the guilt of not being able to protect nami and the urge to kill every single one of them

as she caught her captain and felt the blood oozing onto her hand she felt the overwhelming urge to cry and hold him as close as possible

"na...mi" he said weakly

"luffy what is it what can I do just say it" she said the tears ripping themselves from the eyes that trap them

"pull...th...e swo...rd...ou...t...my...ba...ck" he said inbetween pants

as she grabbed the hilt of the sword sticking out of his back

"" he screamed in pain

suddenly he broke free from her grip and though his fist forward hitting one of the pirates as in the same motion the sword ripped from his back

"!" luffy screamed as he dropped to his knees but nami caught him before he hit the floor

"luffy are you still there" she asked almost dreading the answer

"yeah heh I'm not leaving till your safe" he answered weakly

"why"

"because I love my friends"he said but nami's heart shattered when he finished his sentence

_maybe I was hoping for a different answer _she thought _who am I kidding I was begging for him to tell me he loves me but I was full of false hope_

"but there's one girl I love more than my friends" he said with his head buried into my neck

nami's heart felt like someone was stamping on the pieces of her shattered heart

_no wander he doesn't love me like I love him his heart already belongs to someone else_ she thought with tear flowing again

"nami can you help me with something" he asked so sweetly

"sure captain what is it" she replied trying not to sound heartbroken

"can you tell her for me seems I don't think I'm gonna have the guts" he asked but his voice was shaky this time

"sure, what does she look like whats her name and where does she live" she said with her heart breaking into even more pieces

"well she lives on a boat she has orange hair slim build the most beautiful eyes and looks like a angel" he said his voice getting fainter

_figures luffy would love someone at sea _she thought smiling into his shoulder _well at least he loves someone who's close to looking like me _

"oh yeah the most important part is she is always close and even wheres my hat" he said with a slight smirk even though he had unbearable pain in his side

"you really like her don't you" she asked with very little interest

"heh yeah but she's a bit slow to get the point" he said

"well that's the first bad thing you said about her oh yeah you never said her name" she stated

she suddenly felt him move she seen him sit up before she noticed he was looking into her eyes

_he looks so broken and pale I've never ever seen him like this _

"nami"

"yes luffy" she answered

"shi shi shi the girl I love really Is slow" he said with a affectionate half smile

_OK he's starting to insult her now _she thought but her thinking was interrupted as luffy kissed her as passionate as he could in his current situation as he parted his lips enough so he could breath then looked her in the eyes

"nami that's the name of the girl I love" he said with his trademark grin

but soon after he cracked that smile his eyes darkened and his face fell emotionless and started to fall forward

"LUFFY!" she screamed in urgency

"luffy wake up don't you dare go to sleep" tears streaming down her face again "CHOPPER, CHOPPER GET YOUR FURRY ASS HERE NOW PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU"

"nami huh that's a pretty name isn't it girly" one of the dragon pirates said standing over her

"GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW" she growled as footstep came up behind her

"you heard the woman get away from him" growled zoro through his sword

"i don't care about the man shes holding but you made a lady cry and I cant stand it when people make a lady cry" said sanji trying not to show his worry

"get away from my friend" ussop showing his rare brave face

"you hurt luffy after I hurt you I'm going to heal him and your captain so luffy can beat him up again" said chopper grinding his teeth together

"you hurt my first friend and the first person I believed in for this I can't forgive you" said robin as if luffy was a artifact that is hundreds of years old

"who do you think you are doing this to luffy bro I will never forgive you for this" said franky with anger showing like his tears when he's happy

"yohohohohoho you hurt the man who allowed me to get my shadow back and gave me a reason to sing again for this" brooks voice darkened suddenly "I'll sing you your last lullaby"

"chopper quick heal luffy and get him back to the ship nami do you want revenge or do you want to stay with luffy" asked zoro with a cold glare extending towards the enemy

"i don't want to leave him but I want to make every single one of these bastards to pay for doing this to 'my' captain" said nami with a arm still wrapped around luffy

"nami lie him down so I can examine him" said chopper

"OK" she said lying him down for chopper

the rest of the crew walked forward stopping in front of him kissing their hand and placing it on his head as they passed sanji waited till last but bent down and whispered to him before copying the others and walked to take his place in between zoro and ussop

"this is for my captain friend and savior" said zoro

"this is for my captain friend and fellow dreamer" said sanji

"this is for my captain friend and savior" said ussop

"this is for my captain friend and savior" said robin

"this is for my captain friend and family" said franky

"this is for my captain friend and savior" said brook

"oh shut up will you hes not even worth walking on"said one of the remaining pirates but was silenced by zoro who just disappeared and reappeared in a split second

"never ever talk about him like that" said zoro as his glare got harder and his aggression amplified by 100 when he looked at the man

"your nothing to us"shouted another only to be engulfed by a phoenix

"this crew was brought together by a man who never ever loses not because of his dream but to protect those he loves anyone who says they are worthless is insulting my friend and I wont stand for it" ussop said with anger in his eyes

"there's six of you and over a hundred of us" stated another dragon

"even in that condition luffy bro is looking out for us"said franky as if he was stating the obvious "you should of woke more up while we where getting here"

suddenly ten of them dropped with brook stood behind the group

"yohohohohohoho oops" said brook as he turned around

"i said that I didn't care about him I lied" sanji said looking up from the ground with fire in his eyes and surrounding his body "you hurt the first friend outside the Bugatti and the man nami loves for that I will kill you" said sanji as he kicked some air so hard the shock wave knocked five of the enemy's out and another seven over

"weapons left"shouted franky as four rockets shot though the air and hit the group of dragons

there where about 15 left

"there mine" growled zoro as he dove into the middle of them "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15 done" said zoro as he walked away and towards the rest of his crew he was putting swords away and was putting the last away and as it clicked into place the dragons dropped onto the floor with open wounds "ill let you live go and tell every pirate crew you come across to never ever come near us or face the destruction your crew suffered on this day"

"how is he" asked sanji as zoro got into hearing distance

"lets go this is no place to stay but first" zoro paused for a second before drawing the straw hat symbol over there jolly Rodger then flying it before looking at the rest of the crew "so everyone knows that a crew of five thousand was defeated by a crew of eight"

"and their captain and 4899 of them by luffy on his own" finished nami wiping blood away from the gaping hole left by the sword _looks like another scar that's going to remind you of ace _she thought

"chopper pick him up and take him to the ship"said zoro

as chopper picked him up nami kissed his forehead

_the future pirate king isn't going to die here when he still has to achieve his dream and weather he knows it his queen is going to be there as well _

_**2 Days Later **_

_urrrrgh why do I feel so groggy?_thought luffy as he sat up but as he brought his hand to his forehead _huh my hand feels heavier than normal _

as he looked to his right he saw a certain orange haired girl holding his hand to her cheek and a smirk creeping on her face

"even if you don't return my love at least you know its always there for you and you can call on it when ever you want" he said with a saddened smile at his own words while stroking her other cheek

"your still an idiot why would you put yourself in that kind of danger?"she asked

"heh talking in her sleep another cute thing about the queen of the pirates" said luffy as he slowly took his hand got off the table walked around to her and picked her up bridal style and walked outside

"luffy! What are you doing out of bed" asked chopper

"shush chopper nami's sleeping" luffy stated

choppers eyes widened as he noticed nami

"I'm not surprised she hasn't left that room for 2 days just sat there silently staring at you" said robin who smiled as luffy's face reddened

"IS THAT THE SHITTY CAPTAIN! IM GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" shouted sanji as he ran into luffy's foot

"sorry sanji can you wait till I put nami in bed" asked luffy as he walked away

_why do I feel like I'm suspended in the air but feel so warm as well _thought nami

as she opened her eyes she saw familiar black hair but soon remembered what happened 2 days ago

"luffy what are you doing put me down and go back to bed" she said shocked that he was lifting her up in his condition

"nah I'll go to sleep next to you if that's OK" nami's face reddened at his last statement

"OK but don't try anything oh and luffy I love you too" said luffy as his face would put a tomato to shame

_**The End **_


	2. apology

Sorry About my rubbish spelling I've spell and grammar checked it so it should be OK now again I'm sorry but I was in a rush to see what everybody thought of my story


End file.
